classicwarnerbros_oc_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Wizard Waldo
Description Wizard Waldo (fully pronounced Wizard Waldo the Wicked Wizard of the West) is a main villain OC for "Animaniacs". He's a wizard who wants nothing more than to have his brother, Egon, back from the dead. When he butts heads with Yakko, Wakko, and Dot, he threatens to make their lives miserable, or worse, cook them all into a stew as a way of performing a sacrifice to revive his deceased brother. However, no matter how many times he tries, his plans backfire on him either by someone else, or through natural cause. He was created in June 23, 2011. Backstory Wizard Waldo is Wizard Egon's older brother, who raised him after the death of his parents. After seeing Egon's feet under the Warner Bros. Water Tower (believing Egon was killed), he has no other choice but to go into the dark cruel outside world to find Egon's killer and becomes nothing more than a villain seeking revenge. Physical Appearance Bald-headed (with some black hair on the sides of his bald head) Fair skinned human being. His bald head has a birthmark showing a compass with an arrow pointing west. Wears a purple robe and pointy hat, carries with him a golden scepter with a glass bulb on top. Alternate Appearances Overlord Waldo = Wears a golden crown on his head, along with a purple cloak and suit, white saggy trousers, black boots, and white leather gloves. Shadow Genie Waldo = His skin is all purple, his eyes are all yellow, and he has rock-hard abs. He wears a blue genie cap with a skull on it, and his scepter is his belt. He can fly with a purple thundercloud underneath him. When he gets sucked into his lamp, black shackles are stuck to his wrists. Personality He is a villain, and a rather crafty one at that. He tends to boast about his accomplishments frequently, and crack witty jokes, much like Yakko. However, as a villain, he's very vengeful when he's wronged or punished, and can be rather frightening when angered. He is rather intelligent, but doesn't usually think his plans through, and as a result of this, his plans often backfire in hilarious ways. Alignment Bad, later reforms at the end of "Wakko's Wish" and becomes good. Likes and Dislikes Likes - * Power * Having control of the Warner Bros. Studio * Torturing the Warners * His pet dragorillas * His guards Dislikes - * Melting * His guards messing up * Being outsmarted * His traps for the Warners either failing or backfiring on him * Background Singer beating him up senselessly Weakness When Waldo's skin touches snow, he melts away in defeat. This was later taken away after he becomes good. Magical Powers * Flight * Disappearing and reappearing in an exploding cloud of smoke * Performing magical spells with his scepter (ex. Grass, Fire, Lightning, Water, even ice) * Levitation * Hypnosis (with his scepter) * Controlling inanimate objects * Animal Transformation (Can transform himself into any animal, any animal has a purple skin to show it's Waldo) Allies * his Twinkie Guards * his pet Dragorillas * King Salazar (in "Wakko's Wish") * Captain Mel (in the episode "HMS Yakko") * Umlatt (in the episode "King Yakko") (More allies will be added soon) Enemies * Yakko Warner * Wakko Warner * Dot Warner * Background Singer * Thaddeus J. Plotz * Ralph the Guard (Occasionally) * Dr. Scratchansniff * Hello Nurse Songs he sang Some are from "Animaniacs", some are not. 1.) The Monkey Song (Waldo only has three lines in this song, "Don't know what to say the monkeys won't do! Argh!", "Stew?", and "Enjoy your fun! While it lasts.".) * 2.) Why Me? (originally a deleted song from "Aladdin". Waldo sings this in my take on "King Yakko" as the war begins) * 3.) The Senses Song (Waldo's only line in this song is "A sense of doubt, a sense of danger.", which is sung in unison with Yakko, followed by his evil cackle.) * 4.) A Quake! A Quake! (Waldo's only singing line is "Yes, it's true! I'll kill you!", he does however speak for the rest of the end of the song as soon as he yells "After them, you fools!".) * 5.) Second Rate (originally from "Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar". Waldo sings this in my take on "Take my siblings, please" just after Dot sings "The Hunk From Upumema".) 6.) One Jump Ahead (originally from "Aladdin". In my take of the final "Dot's Poetry Corner" skit, "The Poem that I Wrote", Waldo's only singing line is "Still I think she's rather tasty!" as he's about to kidnap Dot. During the instrumental, Waldo orders his Twinkies to chase after her) 7.) Prince Ali (Reprise) (originally from "Aladdin". In my take of the PC game, "Animaniacs Game Pack", after quitting or losing in "Smoocher", a closing cutscene has Waldo sing this as he humiliates Background Singer. Worst of all, he slams his scepter to the ground and has Dot fall through the crack screaming, and as Background Singer is about to save her, Waldo elbows him and sends him flying into his cauldron where Background Singer dies in the steamy cauldron. Fortunately, the Warners and Background Singer all wake up screaming, realizing it was all a nightmare.) 8.) Be Prepared (originally from "The Lion King". Waldo sings this in my take of "Wakko's Wish" as he tries to convince King Salazar to hire him so they both can get what they want (Waldo for the Warners' deaths to revive Egon, King Salazar for the wishing star by his castle). 9.) King K. Rool's Finest Hour (originally from the "Donkey Kong Country" TV series. Waldo sings this in my take of "Wakko's Wish" as Waldo assembles his armies. Some words are changed around to fit the world of "Animaniacs" and takes a jab at referencing "Mario Party".) 10.) You are dead (originally from "Total Distortion". In my take on "Wakko's Wish", Waldo and his Twinkie guards sing this as soon as Dot dies. He sings the whole song and evilly laughs at the end until Background Singer punches him in fury.) 11.) Father and Son (originally from "Aladdin 3: The King of Thieves". In my take on "Wakko's Wish", Waldo only sings the line "Maybe a bumpy ride?" in the song.) 12.) I believe I can fly (Originally from another Warner Bros. Pictures movie, "Space Jam". Waldo singing this in the credits for "Wakko's Wish" with all the other characters.) 13.) Dr. Finkelstein's Song (Originally from "The Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge". In my version of "Animaniacs: The Great Edgar Hunt", Waldo is hypnotized in the "Spooky Movie" level and he sings during his boss battle until he is defeated.) 14.) Oogie Boogie Background Singer's theme song (The Great Edgar Hunt version) (Originally from "The Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge". In my version of "Animaniacs: The Great Edgar Hunt" this song plays during the C.C. DeVille final boss. Unlike the original song, some of the lyrics are changed around. Waldo's only spoken line is "You better give up!") 15.) Filthy Finale (Originally from "The Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge". In my version of "Animaniacs: The Great Edgar Hunt", some of the lyrics are changed around.) * = Features my singing His guards' theme song/chant Twinkie March * A Quake! A Quake! (briefly in the middle and end of the song) * * = Features my singing His background music He uses the Wicked Witch's theme as his primary background score, other times his score consists of Danny Elfman's pre-1993 musical score and some of Alan Menken's movie score throughout the 1990s. Trivia * Waldo's Twinkies and Dragorillas were surprisingly the first to have been thought up before Waldo was. * To avoid lawsuits, it may be likely for Waldo's guards' names being changed to something else. * Wizard Waldo is based off of the famous Wicked Witch from "The Wizard of Oz". Other inspirations came from other Warner Bros. villains like Witch Hazel (from "Looney Tunes") and Wizard Gargamel (from "The Smurfs"). Even some from Disney like Maleficent (from "Sleeping Beauty"), and Jafar (from "Aladdin"). Category:Male Category:Undiscovered Universe